The Doctor, The Hedgehog, and The Metal Men
by Shadow7104
Summary: What are these things? What do they want with Sonic and the others? As they prepare to figure out what is happening, they are getting unknown help from this Doctor and Clara...could they help Sonic and the others save Mobius? *Rated T for safety* -Please Review!-
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Sonic or Doctor Who. All rights belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

"Where's Sonic?!" Amy Rose asked as her and Knuckles the Echidna were running for their lives.

"I don't know!" Knuckles growled as they ran. "Why don't you ask him?"

Amy glared toward his direction. "If we weren't running right now, I would kill you."

Knuckles didn't reply to that and quickly changed the subject. "What are these things anyways?"

"I don't know, but if we don't move faster, we're in trouble."

"...I don't think we can." Knuckles said as he looked ahead as Amy gasped at what she saw. There were more of those things in front of them; Amy and Knuckles quickly came to a halt.

"Look, we don't me any harm." Amy said nervously, "Can't you just leave us alone?"

"Impossible." The thing bleeped out in it's metallic voice. "You are inferior. Delete! DELETE!"

* * *

Sonic the Hedgehog was unexpectedly woken up from a nap, by none other than the two agents of G.U.N., Rouge the Bat and Shadow the Hedgehog.

"You're the last two people I was expecting to wake me up." he commented as he yawned.

"This is no time to joke Sonic." Rouge said seriously.

Sonic quickly glanced at both of their faces. They held what looked like seriousness and fear. The cockiness quickly left him and frowned.

"What's going on?" he asked,

"There are these weird robot things, the kinda look like humans, and are attacking innocent Mobians." Rouge explained,

"Looks like we need to stop them." Sonic commented, his cockiness returning.

"That's not all." Shadow explained, "They're not just hurting them, they're killing them."

"Well then, we better get started." Sonic said,

"But Sonic, we don't know where they came from, it's like they just appeared out of thin air!" Rouge explained,

"Destroy first, answers later." Sonic said as he ran off.

Shadow and Rouge looked at each other worriedly.

"This is going to be a long day." Shadow said to Rouge.

"Can't agree more Shadow." Rouge answered back to him.

The two followed the trail left by the Blue Blur as quickly as they could.

* * *

"Please don't do this." Amy said as calmly as she could. "How are we what you call 'inferior' anyways?"

"You are not compatible." one of the things responded, "Only those compatible will live as a Cyberman."

"A Cyber-what?" Amy shot back,

"A Cyberman. Since you are not compatible, you will be deleted."

"Okay, I've heard enough." Knuckles said as he started to charge the Cybermen.

"Knuckles, no!" Amy yelled as she tried to grab him.

Knuckles did what he to and hit one of the Cybermen down, but what he didn't see is one of the Cybermen behind the two Mobians shot a laser from the top of his forearm.

"Knuckles!" Amy yelled, trying to warn him. Unfortunately, he wasn't quick enough and the red echidna fell to the ground.

"No!" Amy yelled as she ran to her friend. She cradled him in her arms. "Knuckles, Knuckles, stay with me."

The echidna grunted. "Well... I guess this... is what happens... when Sonic... doesn't show... up." he said through raspy breaths.

Amy shook her head. "Not always." she said as she smiled.

"Enough!" one of the Cybermen said, "You will be deleted."

It was like everything froze an unknown sound came through the wind. Amy sat shocked as a blue police box came flying through then disappeared a few seconds later and then reappeared and landed in front of the two Mobians. It sent off a blue force that nearly knocked Amy over, but did knock the Cybermen over and fizzing started to happen to them. The door of the police box opened, a girl appeared in the doorway.

"Quickly, get in!" she said to the Mobians. "More will be on the way once they sent that distress call."

Amy didn't argue because of the adrenaline rush she had. She grabbed Knuckles and quickly dragged him toward the police box.

"Oh, my god." The girl's voice came from the doorway. "Doctor! One of them is hurt!"

The sound of footsteps receding quickly filled Amy's ears. Amy set Knuckles down with a yell and yelled "Hey, wait!" and ran after the girl. When she got through the doorway of the police box, there was a huge room filled with unknown technology and was too beautiful to explain.

"W-wha?" she stumbled out.

The girl appeared around the tube-liked control sitting in the middle of the room followed by a man wearing an unusual bowtie.

"It's bigger on the inside..." the girl stated, "Yea, we know. Now how about we get your friend in here?"

Amy and the girl ran for the wounded Knuckles and dragged him inside the bigger-on-the-inside ship.

When the two girls laid him down, the girl said to the bow-tied man. "Doctor, can you help him?"

He walked over and looked over the echidna and said, "I can try. Cybermen technology is already difficult enough to overcome, but I don't even know how this species works."

Amy glanced up to the two strangers. "My friend, Tails could help him. He's a genius."

The man scoffed. "Well, so am I. I am the Doctor after all."

"Doctor? Doctor who?" Amy questioned,

"Does everyone ask that?!" the girl blurted out,

"Yes, yes they do." the 'Doctor' answered,

"Um, excuse me?" Amy interrupted the two. "My friend?"

"Oh, right!" the Doctor exclaimed and turned back to Knuckles. "Taking him to your friend might be a good idea, but first I have a question for you."

"What is it?" Amy asked curiously,

"Do you know someone called Sonic the Hedgehog? I heard he is a hero of this planet and I want to ask him for his help." he said almost pleadingly.

Amy chuckled to herself. "You happened to get lucky. Knuckles and I are Sonic's friends and the friend I'm talking about is his best friend."

The Doctor's face lit up and ran for the main control and started running around the tube hitting weird unknown levers.

"What are you doing?" Amy spoke louder, that way she knew the Doctor could hear her.

"Starting the engines to go to this Tails." he yelled back,

The girl looked at me and said, "You know, I never told you my name. I'm Clara."

Amy smiled, "I'm Amy Rose, but you can just call me Amy."

Clara smiled. "Nice to finally know you name Amy. Oh, and you might want to hold onto something quickly." she said as she grabbed a nearby bar.

Amy did the same then she asked, "Why?"

"You'll see?"

"Will Knuckles-"

"He's already on the floor so he's fine." she tuned to the Doctor's direction and yelled, "Doctor! We're ready!"

The Doctor popped his head from the side of the tube and smiled. "In that case, next stop to this Tails."

Amy turned to Clara. "Doesn't he need an address or something?"

Clara shook her head. "The TARDIS does all of that."

"TARDIS?"

"It's my ship." the Doctor interrupted, "Time And Relative Dimension In Space." He said as he pulled a lever and the weird whooshing sound Amy remembered returned. Then he continued with his explanation, "It can travel anywhere in time and space."

Then it happened; the whole place began to shake and then after a few seconds the noise died down and the shaking stopped.

"What was that shaking?" Amy asked, lost in what was happening.

"We've moved." the Doctor answered as he ran to the door. When he reached it, he turned to Amy and asked, "Want to see?"

Amy hesitantly walked to the door an looked out the door and gasped. "It's Tails' Workshop." She looked at the Doctor. "Knowing him, with what's going on, he'll have all his security on."

"Not a problem." the Doctor cockingly said,

Amy shook her head , wanting to ignore that. She looked at Knuckles and went over and picked him up ready to drag him. "Tails will recognize my voice and let me in. You two wait right here until I come and get you."

Before they could say anything, Amy had drug Knuckles out of the TARDIS and was at Tails' doorstep. She knocked loudly, and yelled. "Tails! It's Amy! Open up! I've got Knuckles here but he's badly injured! TAILS!"

She stopped knocking when she heard the sound of locks unlocking. When the door opened, a familiar two-tailed fox stood in the doorway.

"Amy? Where have you been? I've been calling your communicator but you weren't answering!" Tails asked/yelled,

"Those things smashed it, but that isn't important right now. Help me with Knuckles!" she yelled at him,

He looked down at the red echidna like he just noticed he was there. He quickly picked up his feet and said to Amy. "Let's put him on the couch."

Once they got him there, Tails quickly locked back at his door and asked, "Did those metal men do this?"

"Cybermen." Amy corrected,

Tails blinked. "What?"

"They're called Cybermen, and yes, they did it, and have you seen Sonic since this started?" she asked,

"No, he hasn't stopped by... Why?"

"I have some...friends... looking for him."

"Who?" Tails asked curiously,

"You don't know them." Amy said,

"Then why are they looking for him?"

"Look... why don't I go and get them and let them explain?"

"...Okay.: Tails answered cautiously.

"Great be back in a sec.."

Within a few minutes later, Amy walked back in with the Doctor and Clara following her. "Tails, meet the Doctor and Clara." she said as she pointed to the two.

"Doctor?" Tails asked, "Doctor w-?"

"Don't!" Clara and Amy yelled at the same time, startling the young fox.

"Okay..." the Doctor said, "Anyways as Amy said, I'm the Doctor and this is Clara and we're looking for Sonic the Hedgehog?"

"Who wants to know?" A voice came from the doorway.

Everyone turned to the door. In it was no other than Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog, and Rouge the Bat.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me so long everyone. I write when I have free time and I haven't had much of it. Anyways... thank you to the following reviewers: Zgirl101, Manicpanicgirl, Sonicman88, and SerenaTheHedgehog. I'm glad you all like this story so far! Thank you so much for the reviews! Anyways... I don't own Sonic or Doctor Who. All rights belong to SEGA and BBC... Now onto the next chapter!**

* * *

"Why does someone want me?" Sonic asked as he entered the room.

"Does it have to do the metal men?" Shadow asked from the doorway.

"Cybermen? Do you mean the Cybermen?" Clara asked,

Shadow shrugged and then 'hmph'ed and said, "I guess. It it includes these things walking around yelling 'Delete!' then we're talking about the same things."

Clara whipped around to face the Doctor. "See I told you they were here, but no... You wanted to check the dimension with a younger you! Yu're so self-centered at times!"

The Doctor scoffed. "Am not. I mean we're going to help them now aren't we?"

Clara smiled. "Indeed we are.

The Doctor clapped his hands together and walked around the room. "And this will be no problem," He pointed to Sonic. "with your help."

Sonic slowly smiled. "You may not know me Doc, but I am a guy who loves adventure! I'm in!"

Slowly around the room, all of Sonic's friends agreed to go.

Clara got everyone's attention afterwards, "Doesn't some need to stay with him?" pointing to the unconscious Knuckles.

Tails piped up. "I'll stay with him. I'll contact yo guys by the communicators. Oh, and Amy-" Tails turned around to a desk and threw something to her. She caught it. "To replace your old communicator that those Cybermen broke. Shadow, Rouge, I have some extras; I'll give you two one to keep in touch."

Shadow and Rouge nodded as Tails gave them their communicators. Clara was staring out the window when she said. "Doctor! Cybermen in the distance!"

Sonic and Shadow looked at each other, nodded, then looked at the Doctor.

"We'll distract them while you guys get out of here." Sonic told the Doctor.

"Sonic, be careful!" Amy yelled at him,

He winked at her, then Sonic and Shadow were gone with the door wide open.

Amy looked at the Doctor, Clara, and Rouge. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

Once they were on the far side of the forest, Amy couldn't even hear the screams of the Cybermen anymore. The Doctor kept looking back and looked like he wasn't telling them something. Amy stopped and said, "Alright, Doctor, what aren't you telling us?"

"I don't know what you are talking about. he quickly said,

"Liar; I can see it in your eyes." she snapped,

"I noticed it too." Rouge piped in.

The Doctor was quiet a few minutes then sighed. "Alright, I'll tell you."

Amy started to tap her foot impatiently. "Well?"

"I came after Sonic for a reason." the Doctor began, "As of this moment, the Cybermen can't turn Mobians into Cybermen so they've been killing them, but what my TARDIS told me is that if they get ahold of Sonic the Hedgehog, they will be able to turn Mobians with their Cybermites and Sonic will be the first one."

The three girls stared at him.

"Well," Rouge spoke up. "Sonic's stronger than he looks, but for right now at least, let's just keep this to ourselves, okay?"

"Keep what to yourselves?" Sonic's voice came as him and Shadow appeared behind the girls.

"Nothing!" Amy said,

Sonic and Shadow looked unsure but brushed it aside and said, "Those Cybermen are persistent and are following us."

Amy pulled out her hammer. "Then we'll be ready for them."

"Indeed, in fact, it would be easier with my TARDIS, but the only problem is that it's back at the workshop." the Doctor said,

Shadow 'hmph'ed and said, "Of course."

"Why can't it ever be easy?" Amy blurted out,

"If it was easy, then it's not really an adventure." Sonic said as he smirked,

The Doctor nodded and started to pace back and forth.

"Doctor? What is it?" Clara asked concerned,

"Something's not right..." he murmured, as he turned to Sonic and Shadow. "You said they wee following you?"

Sonic nodded. "Yeah, and they were moving at a pretty good pace."

"Not to mention te loud stomping they made." Shadow pointed out.

The Doctor clapped his hands together and pointed at the black hedgehog. "Exactly! So... where are they?"

Everyone else looked around. There was nothing there but them... or so they thought.

A rustle came from behind Amy and she quickly turned around. Quietly, the pink hedgehog watched to see if there was any movement again. Just then, another sound of rustling bushes came from behind Clara. All the hedgehogs and Rouge began to be ready to fight while the Doctor pulled out some sort of device that looked like a stick. The Doctor noticed everyone except Clara looking at it.

"It's my sonic screwdriver." he said matter-of-factly.

"Sonic?" Amy asked,

"Cool!" Sonic said, "I got a screwdriver named after me!"

"No, you don't!" the Doctor said, letting his eyelids close halfway. "It's 'sonic' as in sonic sound waves."

Sonic's face dropped.

As the Doctor pressed the button on the screwdriver, it made a screeching noise that hurt Rouge's ears and she quickly covered them.

"Stop please!" she pleaded,

The Doctor did as she asked as he looked at the screwdriver and mumbled, "Oh, that's not good; that is definitely not good."

"What is it?" Amy asked as her and the others' communicators went off.

"Guys, there's something weird around you all. They're small but there are a lot of them and it comes up as Cybermen technology."

"That's because it is." the Doctor said gravely, "They're Cybermites."

Clara groaned. "Why those things? They are so weird."

The Doctor glared at Clara while Amy screamed loudly.

Everyone quickly turned to her to find her on the ground with Cybermites on her. One by one, the Cybermites made them all fall so that the Cybermen could come and get their new experiments.

* * *

Sonic woke up to be chained to a wall by strong metallic plates. He looked around the best he could as his vision was returning. Through the blurriness, he saw the figures of his friends.

"Guys." he said quietly,

He blinked a couple of times, making his vision return, When it returned, he saw his friends being held each by two Cybermen.

"Guys!" he yelled as he tried to break free from the braces. No matter how hard he tried, the braces wouldn't budge.

"It's no use, Sonic the Hedgehog. Those braces were made just for you." said a metallic voice that echoed the room.

"The Cyberplaaner." the Doctor said with venom in his voice, "So you came up with more than one plan, huh? You wanted Sonic and Shadow to run back so that the Cybermites would follow them and lead to us."

"That is correct, Doctor. Now all of you will watch the hero of this planet be the first one assimilated and will reign as Cyber King."

"No!" the Doctor yelled, trying to break free from the Cybermens' grip. "You did it before in London of my world and look how that turned out!"

"Does not compute. Begin assimilation of the hedgehog." the voice echoed throughout the room.

"No!" Sonic's companions yelled,

"Sonic!" Amy yelled desperately.

Sonic could not respond to them for the Cybermites were already crawling up his legs and being chained to he wall, he couldn't move or run to sake them off. His friends watched in horror as the blue hedgehog yelled as the Cybermites made their shape around Sonic's left eye. Sonic's head went limp as his yelling stopped.

"Sonic?" Amy said cautiously, she watched two more Cybermen appear and release his braces letting him fall to the floor.

"Faker?" Shadow asked, trying to get a response.

Everyone jumped as Sonic's eyes snapped open and gasped loudly. He jumped up and started looking around. "Wow, everything's so precise." he stated,

"No, please no..." the Doctor whispered,

"Ooh, there's all kind of information in here. Things that will help me as my role as Cyber King." he said thrillingly,

"No!" Amy yelled, making the hedgehog whirl around, "Get out of him and give my back my Sonic."

The Cyber King laughed. "So much energy... I can see why he was interested in you."

Amy's cheeks turned red while she stuttered, "W-What?"

The Cyber King smiled as he walked around Amy, looking her up and down. "Hmm... I've been looking for a Cyber Queen and I think I who she'll be."

"Not on your life!" Knuckles yelled, while the Cyber King grinned.

"What, are you going to do to stop me?"

"Let me put this another way for the knucklehead." Shadow's voice rang in the Cyber King's ears. He turned to face the black hedgehog, interested in what he was going to say. "You touch her or do something to her, I'll kill you."

The Cyber King's smile wavered for a little bit but returned to his huge grin. "Oh, yeah?" he took a step forward to the black hedgehog ao they were eye-to-eye. "And how are all of you going to going to stop me?"

Shadow just glared at the so-called king. This made the Cyber King chuckle. "You're trapped with nowhere to go. I will make sure you all get to watch me assimilate my soon-to-be Cyber Queen."

Shadow tried to lunged at the hedgehog, looking like he would tear the hedgehog's heart out.

The Cyber King chuckled and said to his Cybermen, "Take them away. We will bring them back when everything is ready."

As Shadow, Knuckles, and the others were being taken down to a cell in the lower levels, Shadow heard something he dreaded to hear.

"Sonic... Why?"

* * *

**Finally! Finished chapter 2! I'm already almost halfway through chapter 3 but I am trying to take my time so it will be good and not rushed. Anyways... Till next time!**

**Please R&R! They encourage me to write more! So the more reviews, the faster I will try to get it up.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I am back with chapter 3! Thank you for everyone who is reading this! School is crazy right now and am trying to upload as fast as I can! Luckily, I was out of school today do to the weather and worked on this all day!**

**Sonic belongs to SEGA and Doctor Who belongs to BBC.**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Clara felt so bad for the pink hedgehog, who was sulking in the corner. She looked at the Doctor and he nodded. She walked over to the hedgehog while the Doctor walked to the bars of the cell, which were lasers; wrong choice for the Doctor.

"Hey." she said as she sat beside the hedgehog . She glanced at her but didn't respond. "Look, I know you don't want to be turned into his Cyber Queen, but-" Clara was cut off as the pink hedgehog whispered, "That's not it."

Clara looked at her. "What is it then?"

Finally, Amy turned to the girl. "It's the fact that my Sonic is gone and I don't know if he will ever be back." Clara smiled caringly, "We will get him back."

Amy glared at the girl. "How?"

Suddenly, the Doctor yelled, "Got it!" which made Clara smile. "That's how."

Rouge came over to the two girls, "Come on! We're getting out of here." As she helped Amy up she said, "Did you really think we were just going to let the Cyber King win without a fight?"

Amy blinked when she saw a black streak disappear. Amy smiled a little and a few seconds later the blur came back and appeared to be Shadow. He held something in his hand that was glowing brightly: a Chaos Emerald. He formed a slight grin.

He raised the emerald and yelled, "Chaos Control!"

With a flash, the group was gone.

* * *

The Cyber King walked around the room he was in clutching his head. His screaming never stopped.

_GET OUT OF MY BODY!_

Over and over again. It's always that or:

_STAY AWAY FROM MY AMES!_

Why are hedgehogs so annoying?

"Look," he said aloud, "the hedgehog will be on our side so shut up!"

_NO! YOU STAY FROM HER!_

"You truly are something, Sonic the Hedgehog. Always caring or everyone."

_I do it to stop creeps like YOU!_

The Cyber King groaned as he felt his control being taken away.

"Ha! Looks like I'm in control now." Sonic said, "So kingy, you just stay inside my mind and relax."

The blue hedgehog ran off to find his friends, felling Shadow did Chaos Control, something that the Cyber King knew nothing about. Sonic knew just wear they were going to: to the Workshop for the TARDIS.

* * *

Shadow watched as the Doctor ran around the weird tube in the TARDIS. Shadow noticed that he kept pressing weird buttons and pulling levers. Confused at why he was dong that, the black hedgehog kept watching him until someone called him. He turned to the voice.

"What is it?" he said, glancing at the bat.

"Can you keep an eye on Amy? I'm worried about her." Rouge said as she looked at the pink hedgehog. Shadow glanced at her. "I'm not a babysitter; why don't you go ask the girl?"

Rouge scoffed at him. "you are so annoying sometimes!"

Shadow raised a brow. "_I'm_ annoying?"

"Oh, shut up."

Shadow watched as the bat walked away and turned his attention back to the Doctor. He noticed the man was mumbling to himself but he couldn't pick it up. Finally, the black hedgehog walked up to the man and the tube. Shadow scanned his eyes across the tube to notice that there was a control panel with a turn-around computer. Shadow felt someone behind him and he turned around to see that girl, Clara.

"Pretty neat, isn't it?" she asked,

Shadow turned back around to the tube rudely. He was looking at the turn- around computer. Clara noticed his brow furrow. "What's wrong?"

"This date... that was the day o the Time Eater." Shadow's frown became even deeper. "It was also_ his_ birthday."

"Indeed it was." the Doctor spoke, alerting the two he was listening. "It was also what caused the Cybermen to enter this world because time and space were torn apart."

"So all this is the Doctor's fault; why am I not surprised?" Shadow asked sarcastically, making Clara giggle in response.

Amy and Rouge walked in, Amy still looking sad. Clara felt so bad for the poor girl. She walked over to the pink hedgehog, knelt down to her face, and gave the girl a hug. Amy returned the hug, sniffling. Shadow watched the two. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Rouge and the Doctor came up beside him. The three stared at the two for a while but Shadow got everyone's attention when he groaned and fell to the ground.

"Shadow!" Amy yelled as she knelt down to him.

The black hedgehog was clutching his head in a fetal position, eyes shut.

"Shadow, what's wrong?" Amy asked him,

The black hedgehog opened his eyes slightly and glanced at Amy, his lip started quivering as he tried to speak. "S-s-s"

"What?" Amy asked,

The black hedgehog screamed in response as a new sound echoed the TARDIS.

BONG!

BONG!

BONG!

The Doctor and Clara raced for the control panel as the noise could still be heard.

BONG!

BONG!

BONG!

The Doctor raced to the turn-around computer and looked at it, typing a few things in the keyboard.

"What is it?" Clara yelled over he bonging of the TARDIS.

"The TARDIS senses something happening... some kind of disturbance around her." the Doctor yelled back to the girl, still typing away.

"C-Chaos force..." Shadow said quietly, but bad enough for Amy to hear. "D-Disturbance in the Chaos Force... c-circling the TARDIS."

Amy looked up to the Doctor and Clara, yelling to them. "Shadow said it's a disturbance in the Chaos Force! It's outside of the ship!"

Shadow struggled to get up and walk slowly over to the door. "Shadow, what the heck are you doing?!" Rouge yelled at him,

Shadow didn't answer as he headed to the door. _There's only one person who can do that besides me._ Shadow walked out slowly to see a blue blur zooming around the TARDIS. Shadow shut the TARDIS doors behind him and kept his hands on the handles behind his back to not let the others follow. Shadow noticed the blur to form to be Sonic the Hedgehog, Cybermytes still on his face.

Shadow glared at the hedgehog, but his mouth slowly formed a grin. "So... took you long enough." he remarked,

"Yea... but I can't keep him back too long." the blue hedgehog answered, "We both want control... How did you know it was me?"

"One: your eyes; they're calm and not power-hungry and two: if it was the Cyber King, you would have already attacked."

The blue hedgehog shrugged. "I can't keep him under control much longer Shads; whatever you do, promise me this: don't let him get Amy."

Shadow blinked at him. He was at a loss for words.

"PROMISE ME!" the blue hedgehog yelled,

"I promise, Sonic." Shadow said,

The blue hedgehog smiled, looked at the TARDIS, and looked back at Shadow. "Keep her safe." and with that, Sonic left in a blur.

Shadow thought for a few seconds, as he was thinking he noticed something where the blue hedgehog was standing at. Shadow let go of the TARDIS doors, walked over to the spot, and knelt down to see what it was. Behind him, Shadow heard the doors open and yelling from Rouge. Shadow ignored her as he picked up the object that Sonic left. It was an amulet of a guitar with a black leather necklace holding it. Shadow turned it over to find a note attached to it. It read:

_Put this on and you can hear us both, but don't let the Cyber King or the others know you have it. Keep it hidden and keep it safe. -Sonic_

Shadow glanced at the necklace and noticed a blue glow came from it. He quickly hid it in his glove until he could get something to hide it around his neck. Shadow stood up and turned to the TARDIS finally noticing the others.

Rouge was glaring. "You blocked me out, didn't you?"

Shadow didn't answer as he walked tot he doors and went inside. The others followed curious as what Shadow was doing. When they were all inside, the others noticed that the TARDIs wasn't making any noise anymore. Clara watched Shadow curiously as he walked to the corridors. She decided to follow so he wouldn't get lost, well, not as least.

After a little while of following, she heard Shadow speak, "Do you know where the wardrobe is? I heard you and the Doctor talking about it earlier."

Clara nodded. "I'll show you the way." she said as she led the black hedgehog toward the wardrobe. Shadow's eyes widened when he saw the room. It was huge! There had to be outfits for every century in here! As Shadow walked toward the racks of clothing, Clara said, "I had the same reaction when I first saw this room."

Shadow stayed silent as he looked through the racks. Clara sighed at the hedgehog but watched curiously as the hedgehog stopped at as black leather jacket with a collar that was bent down and actually, in Clara's opinion, looked like it fit the hedgehog's style. The hedgehog pulled it off the rack and tried it on. It fit him perfectly to where only his patch of white fur was noticeable. Clara smiled at the black hedgehog's choice. "It looks good on you." she told him, only to get a 'hmph' in return.

Clara frowned in response but responded with, "Come on, we should probably get back to the others."

Shadow nodded, and Clara left the room. Shadow quickly put on the necklace that Sonic left, and luckily, it hid under the collar and hid under his patch of fur, but for the others to not get suspicious, he moved the medallion to behind his back and buttoned the top button on the leather jacket. After he finished that, the black hedgehog quickly left to catch up to the girl as if nothing happened.

* * *

Amy watched the Doctor with tears in the bottom of her eyes (unaware of that Sonic talked to Shadow). the Doctor glanced at her every once in a while. She turned to the doors of the TARDIS and walked to them. "I'm going out for a little bit. I need some fresh air."

"No! Not alone you aren't!" Rouge snapped at her, quickly appeared by her side.

"I just need some fresh air."

Rouge was about to tell her why not to when the Doctor said, "Let her go. Tails is monitoring his cameras so she'll be fine."

Amy smiled a faint smile and walked out the door. Rouge stared at the Doctor. "Are you crazy?!" she yelled at him,

"Why do I hear yelling?" Shadow's voice entered the room.

"Because this guy let Amy go outside when every Cyberman is looking for her!"

"She what?!" Shadow and Clara yelled,

Next thing they saw, a black blur flew through the room and the door wide open with Shadow outside.

"Rose! Rose!" he yelled, zooming around the TARDIS and Tail's Workshop searching for the pink hedgehog.

"She's gone." he whispered,

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... _the Cyber King's laughter echoed in his head. Shadow growled and threw a Chaos Spear at a nearby tree. He felt his knees give out and fell while still looking at the tree he threw the Chaos Spear at.

_Shadow... She isn't here yet... Save her._ Sonic's voice whispered in his head,

Shadow's face turned to determination as the black hedgehog stood up glanced at the othrs, the raced to find out where Amy was and the Cybermen that had her.

* * *

Shadow traced the sound of the Cybermen's footsteps and saw one holding a pink bundle. _Amy._ he thought as he saw the bundle as the pink hedgehog. Shadow followed he Cybermen till the came up a building that kind of looked like one of Dr. Eggman's old bases. He watched as the Cybermen marched up to the huge door and stopped. Shadow's eyebrows knitted together as he saw the huge door in front of them and position the pink hedgehog in an upright position with her feet almost touching the ground. Just then, the huge door opened to see the Cyber King come out and smiled.

"I see you brought me my queen." he said, as he motioned for them to bring her inside. Shadow growled lowly as he sped through the door before he was noticed.

"Hang on, Rose,. he whispered, "Time to cause some havoc." The black hedgehog turned around and sped through the base, putting every single Cyberman there into a screaming alert.

_What?_ the Cyber King's voice echoed in his mind, _What is this?!_

_That is the power of my friends._ Shadow could hear the smirk in Sonic's voice. _ And they haven't really even started yet._

Shadow had a hint of a smile crawl on his face as he spotted Amy. His smile disappeared when he saw many Cybermen there was guarding her. He noticed that she was awake and was gagged. _How in Chaos am I going to do this without getting caught?_ he thought, _Chaos..._ he mentally face-palmed.

Shadow quickly pulled his Chaos Emerald and whispered, "Chaos Control." making time stop around him for 90 seconds, which was more than enough time to grab Amy and teleport leaving the Cyber King and his Cybermen completely confused on what happened to the pink hedgehog.

* * *

**Chapter 3 done! This is the longest chapter I have EVER written. I'll make the next chapter even faster if I can get some more reviews... PWEASE! *pouty lips***


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I'm back with chapter 4! This chapter maybe shorter than the others but there is a lot happening in this chapter. Anyways, I'm out of school this week for a break, so if I see some reviews maybe I'll write chapter 5 this week.**

**Sonic and others belong to SEGA and Doctor Who belongs to BBC.**

** Anyways, onto the story.**

* * *

When Amy and Shadow walked inside the TARDIS, Rouge, of course, started yelling at Amy in every way possible she could think of. Shadow chuckled at Rouge and he could hear Sonic laughing at the situation of the Cyber King yelling about how they lost "his queen." Shadow watched carefully as the Doctor yelled at them to cut it out. Shadow smiled slightly but quickly frowned when he heard the Cyber king and Sonic's conversation.

_Where is she?!_ the Cyber King yelled loudly in his mind,

Sonic scoffed. _Like I would tell you even if I knew._

The Cyber King growled._ They're probably in that TARDIS._

Shadow could feel Sonic tense.

_Ah,_ the Cyber King said with joy, _Hit a soft spot, did I?_

Sonic growled and yelled,_ Even if that's where they are, she won't be there when you find them._

The Cyber King laughed. _That's what you think._

_I know she won't because we have the Doctor and the Master._ Sonic smirked,

Shadow's eyes widened as heard that and could feel the conversation end.

_The Master Emerald! Of course!_ Shadow exclaimed mentally, _You're smarter than I give you credit for, Faker._

Shadow turned to the Doctor and asked "You said this thing can go anywhere in time and space. Am I correct?"

The Doctor looked at him and nodded slowly. "Why?"

"Head to Angel Island, Master Emerald Shrine." he said as he headed to the door. "I'll meet you there, just have to grab a certain echidna first."

The Doctor nodded and started to hit switches on the panel as Shadow walked out the doors. Shadow turned around when he heard a whooshing sound and wind blowing suddenly. He turned to see the TARDIS vanishing in and out of sight. He smiled slightly as he walked up to the door of Tail's Workshop. When he knocked, it took a little bit, but soon the two-tailed fox was at the door.

"Shadow?!" What are you doing here? Where's-?" the fox said,

"She's fine. Where's the knucklehead?" Shadow cut him off, getting straight to the point.

"Who you calling 'Knucklehead'?" a new voice rang in his ears as Tails grinned ear-to-ear.

"Does that answer your question?" Tails asked as the red echidna appeared behind him.

"What's up, Shadow?" Knuckles said to the black hedgehog,

"I need you to come with me now." he answered straightforwardly,

Knuckles sighed. "Always straight to the point, aren't ya? Anyways where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there."

Knuckles nodded as he passed the two-tailed fox. "You coming too, Tails?"

"I think he should stay here. He can use the communicators to contact us if he notices anything wrong." Shadow said as he shot him a look that said, _No._

Knuckles peered curiously at the black hedgehog, but nodded. Shadow turned to the two-tailed fox and said, "We need to get going; you know how to contact us Tails." and with that the black hedgehog grabbed the echidna and yelled, "Chaos Control!" leaving the two-tailed fox staring at nothing but the outdoors. Tails closed the door and quickly putting his security back up to keep the Cybermen out.

* * *

In a green light, Shadow and Knuckles appeared near the shrine of the Matser Emerald on Angel Island. He looked around and did not see the others, so he knew they were on their way... or in trouble. Shadow looked out toward the edge of the island for a second, then turned back toward the way of the shrine, knowing that id they don't appear soon, someone is going to get kicked all the way across time and space. When Knuckles and him arrived at the shrine, Knuckles ran up to the Master Emerald turned back to the hedgehog and said, "Everything in order. The Master Emerald is fine."

"Of course it is."

Knuckles and Shadow turned to the location of the new voice to see a blue hedgehog standing there. He smiled slightly as Knuckles and Shadow got in a fighting stance. The blue hedgehog looked in between them and said while his smile grew even more, "Relax, will ya? You're not who I'm after."

"Yeah, and you're not going to get her." Shadow said, taking a step forward. The blue hedgehog glanced at the black hedgehog and quickly winked, almost to quick for Shadow to see.

_It's me._ Sonic's voice echoed in his head, _Knuckles can't know it's me for the safety of Amy._

"Why are you here, Cyber King?" Shadow asked, to keep Knuckles thinking it wasn't Sonic in control.

"Oh, seeing where my beautiful queen is but it looks like she isn't here, nor at that workshop." the hedgehog grinned, "That fox sure knew how to put up a fight." His smile grew from ear-to-ear, "He's back in the cells now, so what are you going to do about it?"

_Don't worry,_ Sonic's voice rang in Shadow's head as he clenched his fists. _He's fine. I wouldn't let kingy hurt him; but he is slowly finding out about me communicating with you. _Shadow's fists unclenched and growled as he turned to Knuckles "I'll take care of him; take the Master Emerald to the TARDIS."

"The what?" the red echidna questioned back to the hedgehog.

"You'll know it when you see it." With that, the black hedgehog ran up to the blue hedgehog, acted as if they were wrestling and yelled, "Chaos Control!" disappearing with Knuckles dumb-founded but did what the black hedgehog told him to do.

* * *

The two hedgehogs appeared in the forest that just yesterday they were running through to get away from the Cybermen; funny how things changed so quickly. Shadow crossed his arms and stared coldly at the blue hedgehog.

"I'm glad you got my hint, faker." the hedgehog said breaking the silence. "I thought you would've asked the Doctor about it before asking because when I said the Master, he literally froze in fear as if there was someone actually named the Master."

"I'll ask the Doctor about it later, but right now I need to know about Rose, why is the Cyber King after her?" Shadow asked,

The hedgehog frowned and looked around as if he was looking for someone, then he sighed, "Because that's all I'm ever thinking about: _her._ When the Cyber King said her would make her his queen, I exploded and wouldn't stop yelling." The hedgehog groaned and put a hand to his head. " He's trying to take control back."

"Don't let him win; you and I both know you're stronger than him." Shadow said, Sonic groaned again, and let his hand fall. "I've gotten him back in my mind again for now. He's getting stronger Shadow, at this moment he has both Cybermen and Cybermites either looking for you all or turning innocent Mobians."

A rustling was heard behind the two hedgehogs which made them both look in the direction where it came from, after seconds of seeing nothing, the whooshing the sound of the TARDIS was heard which made the blue hedgehog leave creating a sonic boom in a few seconds. As Shadow was watching the TARDIS materialize, an arm grabbed around his neck, ready to choke the hedgehog. Shadow looked down to find a stone arm. The doors of the TARDIS opened to ROuge standing there and yelled, "What the hell? Doctor!"

The Doctor came over and started saying, "Shadow, don't take your eyes off it; don't even blink!" He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and it's weird noise resumed as he waved the screwdriver up and down.

"All I see is a hand. What the hell is it?" Shadow almost yelled,

"It's Weeping Angel. As long as you stare at it, it can't moved; they're quantum-locked."

"It looks like it's holding him really tight, Doctor." Amy said nervously, "Will Shadow be okay?"

"He will be fine if we can get him out of here. There's one thing that bothers me though..."

"What is it?" Rouge asked,

"The Weeping Angels usually don't travel alone." the Doctor stated,

"And it looks like you're right!" Rouge yelled as she pointed to a gap in the forest to where angel stood with its hand covering its face. Amy gasped as she was looking at another side where two angels stood, both covering their faces also.

"Their surrounding us; back in the TARDIS quickly!" the Doctor yelled, which made Amy immediately yell back, "What about Shadow?"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about him." a familiar voice rang Amy's ears which made her freeze and made the others run back out and stand in front of the young hedgehog. She stared into the shadows as a familiar blue hedgehog stepped into the clearing with Cybermen behind him. He looked a the pink hedgehog, smiled, and looked at the Doctor and spoke, "You are not my concern right now, get my queen out of here and keep her safe until we meet again next time, but as of right now," he walked up to the black hedgehog and glared at him, "You and I need to have a talk." He turned to the others and yelled, "Go!" They turned to the blue hedgehog when he groaned and was clutching his head. After a few seconds, the blue hedgehog looked directly at Amy and yelled, "Ames... RUN!" His eyes turned soft, "Please..."

Amy jumped in shock but whispered, "Sonic..." and did as she was told and ran into the TARDIS waiting for the others and whispered again. "... you're still in there." The pink hedgehog started to cry in joy.

* * *

When Shadow's vision cleared, he could see that he was back in the Cybermen facility being held by two Cybermen and the annoying Cyber King standing in front of him.

"About time you woke up." the Cyber King joked, "My Cybermen must have given you a nasty blow when they blew the Angels up." he smiled evilly, "You should thank us for once."

Shadow scoffed. "Thank you? The one who took away a rival I actually agreed with, and hunting down innocent people and either killing them or turning them into one of you; _Never._" his voice leaked with venom.

He chuckled, "I love seeing you mad like this, but that's not why I brought you here." He zoomed up to the black hedgehog and glared him in the eyes. "I know _he_ is communicating with you; I just want to know how and why."

Shadow chuckled, "Like I'd ever tell you."

The Cyber King grinned. "I was hoping you would say that." He walked back to where he was standing before and snapped his fingers. Within seconds, Cybermites were quickly running up his legs. Shadow tried to shake them off, but it was no use. The Cybermites formed around his right eye; Shadow screamed as he felt a shock and received a red aura around him. The Cyber King blinked in shock.

"Get off!" he yelled as he sent the Cybermites, Cybermen, and the Cyber King flying.

When the Cyber King stood up, he shakily said, "W-What are you?"

Shadow turned to him and said coldly, "I am Shadow the Hedgehog. I am the Ultimate Lifeform and_ I _am no ordinary Mobian."

* * *

**That's all for this chapter! If I see some reviews, I may write chapter 5 over this break. It tooks me almost three days to type this with my life right now, so be happy I put this ahead of everything when I can.**


End file.
